bleachnewsoulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Soren Kuchiki
| birthplace = Residence | birthday = June 12th | age = 100+ | gender = Male | height = 176cm | weight = 61kg | measurements = | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | profession = Lieutenant | previous profession = 4th Seat | division = | previous division = | partner = Rani | previous partner = | base of operations = Barracks | relatives = Unnamed Parents (Relatives) | education = (Private Tutoring) | shikai = Tenkei Guren | bankai = | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english = | japanese = }} Soren Kuchiki (朽木素連, Kuchiki Soren) is the current Lieutenant of the underneath Rani. He is also a member of the , but refused to join the due to his personal wishes as a soldier of the Gotei 13. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Tenkei Guren (天恵紅蓮, Divine Gift, Crimson Lotus) is the name of Soren's zanpakutō. When sealed, it bears the appearance of a pair with crimson hilts and guards, the guard taking the appearance of different parts of the lotus flower. The katana's guard has the lotus' , whereas the wakizashi has the . It is one of the few zanpakutō that has materialized as dual swords, similar to and . Soren notes that, as he achieved Shikai, the Zanpakutō spirits themselves split the Asauchi into two parts, a phenomenon rarely seen in the . Soren notes that this is likely because the two spirits aren't on particularly good terms with one another. In fact, he has to visit their inner worlds separately, making achievement of Bankai a daunting task. *' ': Tenkei Guren is released with the command "Fall from the sky, rise from the sea. Bless earth with fertility!" (空から落ちる海から上る。肥沃地球でを祝福する！, Sora kara ochiru, Umi kara noboru. Hiyoku chikyū de o shukufuku suru!). When released, both swords transform into different animals. The katana is surrounded by an iridescent white, before transforming into an illustrious white kitsune with a single tail, reaching to about Soren's waist in terms of height. The wakizashi becomes a pitch black, and from the hilt comes out a black snake, which coils around the sword and then devours it whole. These spirits are "Ten" (天, Heaven) and "Ren" (蓮, Lotus) respectively, and make up both halves of Soren's zanpakutō. :Shikai Special Ability: Tenkei Guren's special ability lies in the manifestation of both Ten and Ren. The two animal spirits are intrinsically connected to Soren as they use his spiritual energy as a source for their existence, but also use their own spiritual energy to maintain their forms. They are both capable of being commanded by Soren to perform tasks such as engage in battle or protect Soren himself. He notes, however, their animosity towards one another means both must perform very different tasks. Of course, if Soren is in grave danger, they will put aside their squabbling to protect their master. :Their true purpose is to act as "Grimoires" (鬼道器, Kidō Utsuwa; literally "Demon Way Vessel") or, in other words, external mediums to cast his Kidō spells. By weaving the intent and transferring the intent to cast specific spells either Ten or Ren, Soren is able to both amplify and hide his spells from his enemy until the last moment. Because Ten and Ren are independent entities, they are able to perform the spell in any way they deem appropriate to the situation. Ten is noted to be the Grimoire of , whereas Ren is the Grimoire of . *'Grimoire of Binding' (縛道器, Bakudō Utsuwa): *'Grimoire of Destruction' (破道器, Hadō Utsuwa): *'Grimoire of Turning' (回道器, Kaidō Utsuwa): Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes